The Blessed Life of a Cursed Boy
by Jacking.Peetas.Style
Summary: Katniss Everdeen stumbles into Peeta Mellark's life, he thinks he could make it last forever. But when his life takes a turn for the worst will they be able to stick it out, together?


I hear a voice, in the library. And it is most certainly not an ordinary voice. She—yes, she is singing, somewhere. And as though she's a siren I'm drawn to her, the indistinguishable words flowing from her somewhere around here. It's quiet already, and fading quickly with the click of shoes—heels?. Turning the corner of a shelf it hits me, literally.

I've walked into the source of the song and it's cut off abruptly, just as I catch a single verse, too, "—Things cannot be reversed, we learn from the times we are cursed Things cannot be reversed—", with a yelp and a clatter of fallen literature.

"I am so sorry, miss, I just was not paying any attention." I drop to my knees, picking up fallen books where I come face to face with, not heels, but worn leather boots. I gather the books into a pile on my arms, oblivious to her quiet talking until I'm standing, the books now clutched to my chest mindlessly, my cheeks burning embers.

"It's quite alright." She assures me in a subdued, reserved voice, I look at her face and see her cheeks are as rosy as mine feel, though it suits her olive skin.

I smile, straightening the books into an even pile before holding them at arms length out to her. "I really am sorry about that…" I sigh, knowing my pale skin must look ruddy and red as ever with the embarrassment I'm feeling. I give her a subtle once over and, boy, is she gorgeous. With brown hair, that's so dark it's practically black, pulled back in a loose bun, smooth skin, sparse freckles scattered about her cheeks and nose, a loose fitting denim shirt-dress, the leather boots I was face to face with moments ago, and a newer leather belt around her dainty waist to match. I take it all in for a moment, not wanting to forget.

She looks mildly dumbstruck as she takes the books from me, now it's her turn as she shamelessly looks me up and down. "I know you from somewhere." She squints her eyes, which are a lovely shade of grey, as she drums her fingers absently on the back of the bottom book.

"Peeta." I put out my hand to shake hers before chuckling awkwardly, remembering her hands are currently occupied with at least a dozen books. "Mellark." I add as an afterthought, looking down at my shoes before returning my gaze to her face. Her lips are pursed with thought and she looks adorable, I have a déjà vu moment, and upon closer inspection I know I've seen that face before, in passing.

Suddenly she smiles slightly. "Katniss Everdeen." I remember her faintly. Her face, at the bakery. That's it. I smile. She's bought cheese buns just yesterday.

"Of Mellark's Bakery." I say, and she nods with recognition. "That's it!" She shouts, smiling brightly and I can't help but reciprocate, though I know it's futile because this girl is radiant. Her teeth considerably straight and white. I know mine don't compare, a bit crooked, mine are, and certainly they can't be as white. She nods and then suddenly stops with embarrassment, I assume at her slightly enthusiastic whoop.

Her smile grows sheepish and she looks down at the top book, I'm tempted to catch a peek, but she meets my eyes again and I forget to look.

"Well, uhm…" She stammers. "I'd best be going now." With a shy smile, Katniss starts to turn away.

"Good bye, Katniss, I hope to see you around." I call after her, she nods, and as she turns I catch a glimpse of a modest smile. I can't help but smirk, and then at a distance I can hear the singing resume, it's cut off moments later but the clang of the library entrance and ring of the bell above the door. I sigh before starting toward the exit myself, I've returned all my books and am not particularly interested in getting new ones today.

Okay, I'm not _trying_ to be a creep, but as I walk briskly out of the library and down the steps, I know that's all I'm being. I just want to catch her before she's too far gone. What if she isn't from around here? What if she's just visiting? I'll never see her again, and she's gorgeous. And, also, after I watched her leave I noticed her library card had fallen on the floor in the lobby, and I want to return it. So I'm not a total creep for that. Right?

I see a strip of denim turn the corner of the building and am quick to pursuit. "Katniss!" I holler. She turns her head, as I round the building, slowing to a steady walk as I wave the card at her. "Forgot something!" She smiles, slowing her pace as I catch up.

I stifle that pants that threaten to expel from my lungs and hold the small piece of plastic out to her. "Here you are." I smile cheerfully at her grateful face.

"Oh, thank you Peeta." She says quietly. She looks around slightly nervous, biting her lip now.

"Places to be, people to see?" I ask as she takes her library card from my hand.

"Something like that." She replies with a quiet murmur.

"So…" I trail off, thinking of possible conversation starters with the quiet girl before me. "How did you like those cheese buns?" My question is fairly harmless, though I know it might be a bit strange I remember her order with the business we've been getting. Her smile remains nonetheless as she replies.

"They were delicious, Peeta!" She exclaims, and a proud smile curves my lips. "I swear, I could eat those all day if I had that sort of money!" Her eyes are alight with enthusiasm over such a simple thing, and I can't help but enjoy that, someone who is pleased by the simple pleasures life has to offer, someone who can appreciate the easy things. I like that, not many people around here can be described as anything but materialistic, she's different. With certainty I will need to get to know her better.

"You should come around again sometime soon, I know the owner." I wink at her teasingly. "I could hook you up with some more free, for sure."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose, that'd be fairly rude, wouldn't it? Taking your, uh, things for free." Her smile remains unfaltering, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh, please. Stop by, really." I can sense her hesitance. "For me?" I offer my cheekiest smile and she lets out a soft laugh, which is lovely and quiet, though a bit too polite and refined. "Come on." I whine playfully.

I can see her finally cave and she says, "Fine, but don't expect me too soon." She bites her lip again, momentarily. "Okay, well maybe I'll stop by today, those were some damn good cheese buns. But I'd best be going now. I'll see you 'round, Peeta."

"Have a wonderful day, Katniss." I say, and she continues walking now, I realize we'd come to a halt beside the library. I can't wipe the stupid grin off my face, I really do hope I see her later, but for now I'll return to the bakery, and with any luck my hopes will be appeased.

* * *

**Considering alternating POVs, what do you think? I'll try to update ASAP, I hope you enjoyed! And I'd love if you'd leave a review and please do critique it if you find anything wrong. :) Happy Holidays!**


End file.
